1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a computer input means and more specifically concerns a computer mouse having an improved ergonomic configuration and cord attachment that increases input efficiency and reduces or avoids stress problems associated with the long term use of prior art devices. The improvement includes embodiments that may be reversed for alternate right or left handed use; may be easily retrofit to an existing mouse as well as used for OEM embodiments; and may be custom fit to a user's hand.
2. Description of Prior Art
A computer input device in the form of what is commonly referred to as a "mouse" is old and well known, however, they have been found to be inefficient and cause user problems.
Since mouse pointing devices became popular in the mid-1980's with early computers such as the Amiga 500, many frequent users have logged hundreds and thousand of miles of mouse travel. Usage of the prior art devices required the user to hold the mouse controlling hand in an awkward position in order to reach the control buttons. It meant the user's hand had to have a horizontal palm-down attitude with the wrist of the hand lying on a flat surface and the longest dimension of the wrist being in a generally horizontal plan generally parallel to the work surface upon which the devices were being used. The horizontal hand position generally necessary for using a computer-mouse pointing device is detrimental to the hand. The twisting necessary is a strain on the muscles and pressure is put on the carpal tunnel. Typical operation is for the right hand to operate the left mouse button with the index finger, which is the greatest stretch. Further, most computer mouse point devices have that button curved downward toward the left side of the mouse, increasing the stretch necessary to operate the mouse.
The generally small size of mouse pads and mouse work areas provided on keyboard trays forces repositioning of the mouse when trying to move the cursor a long way in a single direction, e.g., to move from one side to the other of the screen. The mouse must be lifted to prevent its tracking mechanism from repositioning during the movement. The flat nature of computer mouses forces lifting by squeezing the sides between the thumb and little or ring fingers, a weak grip. An asymmetrical mouse which attempts to address some of the above problems is not useful for a left-handed person. Hands vary widely in size, making a single mouse size uncomfortable for many of its users. Computer mouses are cheap, and subject to breakage and wear. A custom mouse, inherently expensive, with average translation tracking equipment, would break down and require expensive replacement. Increasing the custom mouse's tracking equipment quality would compound the expense, reducing its marketability.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is that the cord of most computer mouse pointing devices leaves the front of the mouse horizontally, and is generally made of moderately stiff wire which resists bending with a radius smaller than approximately one inch. The cord tends to bind against obstacles commonly found on the desks or workstations. Examples of obstacles are wire guiding holes in a key board shelf provided for the mouse position, backing plates commonly found on workstation keyboard trays, the computer monitor base, the computer box, speakers, etc. The binding introduces resistance making it difficult to adjust the mouse smoothly.